Life Goes On
by naniche22
Summary: Nata, a young woman with a dark past and, hopefully, a bright future goes to Magnolia to meet family and ends up staying for a while...just in the place that needs her most, Fairy Tail. Just her past and presence makes some members uncomfortable and her place in Fairy Tail is challenged when the others realize just how horrible her past is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is just the first part of this. I don't really have this story totally planned out but there are some major key points but I can't tell you! Either way, enjoy and please read on.**

**I really do not own Fairy Tail**

Nata

Nata shouldered her duffel bag as she walked near the canal worrying her lip with one hand and the other in her fur-coat pocket. The young woman took her hand out of her pocket and with it, a small map of Magnolia. She tilted her head, confused then looked up. After ambling around aimlessly for almost an hour, she finally found the apartment she had rented.

Nata mounted the steps quickly then entered the building. She knocked on the counter of the landlord's office. An older woman looked up. She had dark red hair and heavy makeup and wore completely inappropriate tops for her age.

"Yes?" The woman asked with a gravelly voice.

"I'm Nata Dre - oh...uh, I'm here for the apartment that I paid for…."

"Ah, yeah. C'mon. My name's Rose. That's all you got, honey? You're on the second floor. It's a great place for it's price. Beautiful. Looks right onto the harbor."

Nata stayed silent and let the older woman ramble on. When they reached the door, the older woman handed Nata a key then hurried away. With one eye closed shut, Nata opened the door. She straightened, surprised. The apartment wasn't actually horrible, it was cozy with wooden floors and large windows. There was no furniture except for a dusty coffee table and a bed. Nata sighed. As much as she was paying for it, she shouldn't have expected any perks.

The girl's stomach growled loudly and she reached into her pocket. With a disappointed sigh, Nata looked at the meager change in her palm. The worry of money dawned on Nata but the girl sighed and shook her head. She would figure it out tomorrow. Tonight, she would eat.

Nata quickly dropped her duffle bag on the floor then turned around and left her apartment. She walked around for an hour in search of a place to eat. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. The two people fell down with a grunt.

"What the hell?" The man snapped.

"Watch it!" Nata growled back, her dark purple hair falling over her shoulder. She looked up at the man angrily. Nata snorted loudly when she realized that the man was shirtless. The man screeched loudly and scrambled back.

"Ai! Sorry! Sorry...sorry!"

"Just don't lose your shirt too quickly next time," Nata winked. She had quickly noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on his chest and wanted to get as far away as possible. She jumped to her feet and kept on walking. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nata whirled around and to her surprise it was the man before. He had his shirt in his hand.

"I'm sorry," The man told Nata. "That was my fault."

"Ah...okay. Well, have a nice night then," Nata told him. She backed away and continued on her way.

"Hold on!" The man called. Nata looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

The man stared at her, almost angrily. "Who are you?"

Nata leaned back surprised. She wasn't used to this blunt way they talked in this town. She looked at the man. His shirt was still in his hands and he had floppy blue-black hair and dark blue eyes. His face was in a permanent scowl. Nata narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"It's always polite to give your name first," Nata replied testily.

"Gray Fullbuster. Yours?"

"Nata."

"Just Nata? What about a last name?"

"Just call me Nata."

"Fine, come with me."

Nata raised an eyebrow but eventually followed the man down the harbor, curious as to why he was so interested in her. Even if he was a serial killer, she could take him.

The restaurant they went to was close. Gray met up with few of his friends. A man named Natsu and two woman named Lucy and Erza. Nata recognized them immediately. A dragon slayer. A celestial wizard. And the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. They stared curiously at Nata then looked to Gray for an explanation. He shrugged and made a signal for them to ask later.

"Who are you, Nata?" Erza leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" The girl replied raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Your magic energy is...confusing," Erza stared at Nata, chewing on her lip. "It's all over the place and I can't figure out how powerful it is. It...fades in and out. You're an anomaly. Are you part of a guild?"

Nata paused and looked at the ground. "I once was. I left two years ago."

"Left?" Erza asked, suspicion rising in her voice.

"Yes," Nata hissed angrily, she felt her power strain to get out. _Shut up_ she told it angrily, making sure to show no emotion on her face. The guild members that sat before her was oblivious to Nata and her struggle within.

Erza shrugged and Lucy looked around. Natsu was uncharistically silent. He glared at Nata. The girl ignored him. Nata seemed to be younger than the rest but only by a few years. Suddenly, Erza felt the energy in the room shift and Nata leaned forward. Tiny black marks etched themselves on Nata's arm but no one but Erza noticed. Nata's fur-lined coat jostled.

"What do you want from me?" Nata snarled angrily, her silver eyes gleaming angrily. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza went silent, surprised at Nata's sudden reaction. She stood quickly and raced out, flicking the hood of her coat over her head, hiding the majority of her face.

"Shit," Erza muttered. She raced after the girl but Nata had already disappeared.

"She was powerful. Even I could smell that," Natsu muttered. He looked around. "She was scary."

Lucy's breath caught and Gray looked up, surprised at Natsu's reaction. He was usually oblivious to fear.

Erza nodded. "Let's report to Master."

* * *

Nata woke up to an intense pounding on her door. She dragged herself out of her mattress, reached for her fur-coat, swung it around her shoulders, and pushed the door open. She glared at the person until she realized who it was. Erza Scarlet stood before her in armor.

"What?" Nata snapped. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How'd you find me?"

Erza shrugged and peeked her head into Nata's apartment. "May I come in?"

Nata paused but eventually let the woman past. Erza looked around the apartment curiously, closely paying attention to the fact that Nata had no furniture. The red-haired woman turned to Nata.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"You did," Nata muttered.

Erza shrugged once again. "This reminds me of Lucy's apartment. How much are you paying for it?"

"That's none of your business," Nata replied.

Erza walked forward and picked up a stray bra from off the floor and looked around. "I assume you just moved in."

"Correct," Nata snatched the article of clothing away from Erza and tossed it in the corner.

"Would you like to come out to lunch with me?" Erza asked brightly.

"Not particularly," Nata replied.

"I don't care. I want to talk."

Nata paused then sighed. "Very well. Just wait for me to get dressed."

* * *

"What do you do for money?" Erza asked.

"I'm unemployed at the moment," Nata replied scathingly. "What do you want from me? I've answered any questions you've asked. Now I think it's time for you to leave me alone!"

Erza paused and looked at the ground. "I'm truly sorry about this. It's just that...I've never seen anyone like you. Your eyes...they're...glowing. They always glow and your _magic_! Ugh!" She sounded almost frustrated. "It fades then grows, stronger than any magic I've ever seen! You amaze me, Nata!"

The girl went silent and she bit her lip, drawing blood.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, surprised.

Nata looked up, her silver eyes gleaming angrily. "I've vowed to stay away from magic. For the time being, at least."

Erza stood and stared at the girl. "Call me, when you want to talk again. I'll be waiting. See you again, Nata."

**Just wait until you finish the next chapter! You may or may not flip out. I wrote it and even I flipped out...just saying. Anyway, read the next chapter and see if you like it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chapter was a little boring but this one should be better! It'll be a couple chapters before the next main character is introduced. You'll find some background information at the end of the chapter...Have fun!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"It's been a while, Nata," Erza said quietly. They sat across from each other at the outside tables at a local diner. Nata let out a weak laugh. She pulled her fur coat closer to her.

"Only a month," Nata shrugged. She laughed again, this time even more awkwardly.

"Why'd you call?" Erza asked. "Do you need something?"

Nata shook her head. "Not really...I'm just….I don't know. I have nothing to do. If you're busy, we can postpone."

"I'm not busy," Erza smiled kindly. "What have you been up to?"

"I got a job as a waitress," Nata shrugged. "Not very exciting, is it?" Nata looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about this. This is pretty stupid."

"Don't be like that!" Erza replied sharply. "Everyone needs friends."

Nata nodded slowly. Suddenly, her head popped up and Erza stiffened. Simultaneously, they dived sideways as something exploded at their table. In the blink of an eye, Erza had requipped into her armor and had her sword out. Nata fur coat billowed out and her silver eyes narrowed. Her dark purple hair blew across his face and she glanced around the room, waiting for an attack. She finally stood straight and began to walk forward slowly. She glanced back behind her.

"Shit," She muttered and turned to the scarlet haired woman. "Stay here. I'll deal with him!" Nata raced forward, to where a man was standing, holding his smoking palms out. His hand was shaking.

"I'm not letting you deal with this on your own!" Erza chased after the girl.

Nata stopped twenty paces before the man. "Dammit, Declan. What the hell are you doing?" She stood in front of her old friend with angry silver eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nata. These are orders."

The girl stared at her childhood friend, her eyes widened with anger and betrayal. She shook her head bitterly. "Just run away, Declan. You could never beat me. Just lie to my father."

"I've gotten stronger Nata. Maybe not stronger than you but I have to try. He'll kill me otherwise."

"Dammit Declan," Nata swore angrily again.

She placed her hands, one on top of the other, and suddenly Declan got blown off his feet. He landed a few feet away. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet but Nata just blasted him again and again. Nata stumbled, her magic energy was obviously being drained at an alarming rate. Declan pulled himself up and stared at Nata. Tears were dripping down his face. His green eyes were red and puffy. He wore the large black overcoat he always wore.

Declan wiped his eyes fiercely then got ready to attack. Nata just waved her arm and a rush of water from the harbor smashed into him. The water dragged Declan into it's depths and calmed, not even leaving a ripple.

Nata stared at the water for a moment before dropping to her knees. Erza raced ahead and helped the younger girl to her feet. Nata's knees shook but she managed to keep herself up.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked kindly.

"Yeah," Nata panted. "That kind of magic takes a lot out of me."

"Who was that?"

"Someone from my past." Nata dropped to her knees with a gasp. Erza raced forward and caught her. Nata waved her help away and straightened. Beads of sweat had broken out all along her hairline.

"Do you need help getting back to your apartment."

"If you insist," Nata replied, breathing heavily. She stumbled again and Erza caught and put her arm around the younger girl.

Halfway to Nata's apartment, the young wizard fell unconscious. Erza had to lug the poor girl to her apartment and tuck her into bed. Erza was surprisingly maternal. The wizard sat down and leaned against the wall, she let her eyes slide down and was quickly lulled to sleep by Nata's light snores.

* * *

Erza woke up to Nata quickly packing. The red-haired woman jumped to her feet and raced forward, trying to think of ways to stop the girl. Nata raced around, shoving whatever she could find into a small duffel.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, rubbing her eyes. She walked forward to watch Nata.

"It's time for me to move on," Nata said quickly. "They found me." She shrugged and her breath caught. Nata took a moment to close her eyes and make a fist. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled sadly at Erza.

"I…I really enjoyed meeting you Erza. I have to leave though...to protect you and everyone you love."

"Tell me what's happening, Nata!" Erza demanded. She grabbed the edges Nata's fur coat and pulled her up.

"Let go of me!" Nata pushed Erza away.

Nata paused for a moment before leaning back against the wall. She dropped her head for a moment before looking at the red haired woman.

"You know, I was born into a dark guild," Nata said quietly.

Erza inhaled sharply. "What?" She took a few steps back, her face filled with betrayal.

"Oh please," Nata snapped. "I didn't choose to be apart of it! My father was leader of it. I ran away, what - it's been, 23 months now? Almost two years. Four years after my father murdered my mother right in front of my eyes. I never want to go back. And I don't want to use the magic they taught me!"

Erza stared at Nata in shock. "Why did you come to Magnolia?"

Nata looked at the ground. "I'm looking for someone. Some people who are untouched from the rest of my family."

"Who?" Erza insisted.

Nata chuckled. "My grandfather is Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**OH LORDY WHAT'S HAPPENING! Okay, the next chapter will be out on October 1st (or sooner if I get impatient...which would be weird because I already know what's happening).**

**As promised, information about Arya: Arya is a blind 7 year old who can see through the ground and mold the earth to her will. She is related to a powerful member of the guild and her magic pressure is INSANE. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look out for the next one!**

**Have a good day :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The chapter before should have surprised you a little. I plan to do at least five more chapters until Arya is introduced. I prefer her over Nata but that's just me. I feel like I'm choosing my children! That's horrible, haha. Okay, either way, have fun reading. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Nata stood before Fairy Tail with Erza. The red-haired woman stared at Nata in surprise and shock.

"Are you ready?" Erza finally asked.

Nata sighed. "Sure. Why not? Okay." Nata breathed heavily. She looked around put a hand to her head. Erza chuckled kindly at the young girl. Nata paced worrying at her lip.

"Come on, Nata. Master Makarov will be at the bar. Makarov...and Laxus await."

Nata turned to the woman who had become her friend and together, they walked through the guild doors.

"Nata!" Natsu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He walked up to them. Erza shook her head and Nata walked past him. She walked up to the bar, earning many strange stares. She found a short old man and her breathing quickened.

"Master Makarov. Makarov Dreyar," Nata said quietly. The older man swirled around in his seat and faced Nata. The girl's breath caught and the man raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward.

"Who are you?"He asked.

Nata blinked. "I'm sorry. Um...well...I-I'm your granddaughter."

The whole guild stopped. They turned to stare at her, shocked. Makarov's veins popped out and the magic pressure in the room increased. His voice was levelled but rage was hidden underneath.

"Nicholai is no longer my son. I disowned him. Therefore you are not my granddaughter. And for penance for my son's sins, _I will kill you!_" Makarov's fist came out of no where. Nata closed her eyes, ready for the blow, ready to take the punishment for her father. The blow never came. When Nata opened her eyes, she saw that Erza had stopped the Master's blow with her Adamantine Armor. The rest of the guild did dare breathe. Makarov glared at Erza, murder in his eyes.

"Listen to her," Erza demanded.

"I apologize for the mistakes of my father," Nata murmured quickly, stepping forward. "I am not him. I ran away from him long ago. He is vile man and I have done countless things to leave him forever." Naya bit her lip angrily, drawing blood.

"Girl…" Makarov breathed. Nata's anger rose and her eyes flicked up, her silver eyes shining.

"You have no idea what my father did to me," Nata snarled, her eyes filling with tears. "He made me a _monster_! He made a fucking monster. He even made my brothers monsters." Nata looked at the ground, shaking her head. Makarov had calmed down and had resigned himself to listening to Nata.

"Nata," The man sighed. "I met you when you were an infant. I remember your eyes."

The girl was silent. She nodded her head while biting her lips. "I wish I remember you. You seem like a kind old man."

Makarov nodded and slid off his stool. He gestured for his granddaughter to follow him. Erza gave a reassuring nod to Nata and the two walked out of the building and for a few minutes until they reached a small house. Makarov opened the door up and let Nata in first. She walked into the dark house and the old man flicked the lights on. The house was dark, even with the lights on. It had a stack of papers in the corner, but was otherwise neat.

"Make yourself at home," Makarov said gesturing around. She grinned down at the short man and he "humphed." Nata glanced down at him, amusement glimmering in her eyes.

"Come on," Makarov muttered. He took a seat on the couch and Nata sat in an armchair across from him. She stared at the man, curiously.

"I can see the resemblance in you and my father," The girl said slowly, her eyes searching Makarov's face. "Even more than you and Ivan"

"You've met Ivan?"

"Only pictures," The girl shrugged. Nata sighed and looked down at her feet. She put her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"What made you leave his guild?" Makarov asked after a few minutes of silence.

Nata glanced up. "He killed my mother," She said quietly. "He killed her right in front of us when I was twelve years old. Three years after that, I tried escaping from the guild. I was caught. One of my brother's had sold me out. I was tortured for a while, then let out. A few months later, I made my escape and I left. I still had the consequences though, of being my father's daughter."

Makarov narrowed his eyes in concern. He leaned forward. "What do you mean."

"I've been marked, in ways that are horrifying. When I close my eyes, I see the magic symbol he engraved into my brain as a young girl. I have scars I hide with magic all over my body. The chemicals he injected into me had made me…they have made me a murderer." Nata swallowed and looked at the ground. She wiped her eyes quickly to hide the tears then looked back up at Makarov. She forced a smile but it was sad. Makarov had never seen a girl more pained in his life.

"What does that mean, Nata," her grandfather leaned forward.

"My father injected my siblings and I with magic chemicals making us no longer human. The side effects varied among us. Adrian, the youngest of us all, became mute...but he is the most powerful. Issac, the oldest, had become insane. He kills for fun. Claren...I don't know what his side effect is but not knowing terrifies me. Mine...I become a monster when I use powerful magic. Someone bound in my soul breaks through and takes over my body. Her name is Niam and I don't think a bit of therapy will make her go away."

Makarov narrowed his eyes in concern. "Can you control her? Will she suddenly break out and murder everyone?"

Nata paused for a moment. "I do well to hide her presence but that fading you noticed in my magic pressure...that's her. That power is hers."

"Then your own magic power…."

"It's weak," Nata replied. "I know. I can handle things on my own though. I'm slowly getting stronger."

"No," Makarov sighed and leaned forward, staring at Nata. His granddaughter stared back, her silver eyes gleaming in the low light. "Either way, your power is astounding."

She stared at the ground, her eyes narrowed, as if remembering something. Makarov let the room fill with silence. He leaned back into the couch, staring at his granddaughter softly. His dark blue eyes watched her every move, the way she breathed, or the way she tapped her knee, absentmindedly. The way or magic faded in and out. Nata finally glanced up, for some reason shaken out of her silence.

"Where's Laxus?" She asked slowly.

Makarov sighed and shrugged. "He's off on another mission with his team."

Nata chuckled quietly. "Truth be told, I am anxious about meeting my cousin. Even from where I am from, I have heard stories about Laxus Dreyar."

Makarov nodded slowly. "His talents have far exceeded my expectations."

Nata nodded to her grandfather, her surprisingly hardened silver eyes catching his. "He is incredibly talented. I am jealous of his powers," Nata admitted, chuckling, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Makarov asked looking away, to stare at a suddenly interesting spot on the wall.

"I do. Do not worry. I have just come to meet you and Laxus. I may not even stay for long…" Nata trailed off sadly.

Master tilted his head sharply. "We are just meeting for the first time. I do not think I will allow you to leave Fairy Tail just yet."

Nata's gaze softened and she nodded. "Thank you," She whispered, her voice cracking. "Thank you for wanting me to stay, not for your own reasons but just - just because you want to know me. No one has ever done that for me before. Thank you."

Makarov nodded slowly. His alarm rose as time passed. He realized just how broken Nata was. He leaned forward slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"What did my son do to you, Nata?" Makarov asked.

Nata shook her head. "I don't think you want to know." Nata chuckled sadly and shrugged. She sighed and shrugged again. She stood and held her hand out to her grandfather. Makarov shook her hand and Nata walked away to the door. She put her hand on the handle and glanced at Makarov.

"I will see you soon, Nata."

"Yeah," Nata replied, nodding. She left the house silently, leaving her grandfather in his house alone.

**That chapter was probably a little boring, especially after the ending of the next chapter. This story was originally going to be a romance thing between Nata and Gray but then I became a Gruvia fan and I changed most of it. Gruvia is way better that Grata. Anyway, see you next month.**

**Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEHE! This is where it gets interesting….**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Nata sat with Erza, Natsu and Lucy at a table in the guildhall. Natsu stared at Nata intensely while she stared back at him, raising an eyebrow. Lucy sighed once again at her pink-haired friend. Erza ignored the trio, instead focusing on the strawberry cake Mirajane had placed before her. She took great care in eating the pastry. Each bite was careful and delicate. Nata glanced away from Natsu to watch the scarlet haired women in fascination.

"Natsu," Lucy finally sighed in defeat. "Why are you staring at Nata like that?"

"She smells weird. Two different scents," Natsu shook his head and sniffed then snorted.

Nata's blushed fiercely and looked away. Erza glanced up from her cake, noticing Nata's blush. Erza narrowed her eyes, curious at the young woman's reaction. Nata met Erza's gaze and her eyes hardened slightly. It was obvious the two woman had seen pain and had a connection over it.

Nata had taken to hanging out in the guild. Many of the other guild members felt awkward around her. Overall, they tried to be kind and accepting to her but Nata had the feeling almost none of them trusted her yet. They skirted around her, overall being as polite as they could. Nata did not feel welcome but she was not shunned either.

"Nata!" Romeo shouted from the doors to the guild. "There are people here looking for you!" The purple-haired woman turned around in her seat and her eyes widened in horror.

"_Get down!_" She screamed and dove the floor. The rest of the guild did the same, as if instinct for all the times they've been attacked. The table Nata had been sitting at suddenly fell apart, split in two pieces. By the bar, a man wielding a thin katana stood. He glanced back and sighed.

"Damn. I missed."

Nata rose to her feet and glared at the man, her silver eyes gleaming with anger. She held her hands out and multi-colored liquid bubbled on her palm. Another man stood by the door, his dark grey eyes watching Nata, emotionlessly. She turned around to the door to the guild and her eyes filled with horror.

"Nata, what is going on?" Erza asked, rising to her feet along with the other members of the guild.

"Yeah, Natty. What_ is_ going on?" The man by the bar mocked. He stepped forward, letting his blade swing by his side.

"Shut up Isaac," Nata snarled, the guild shaking from her anger. "Why the hell did you bring Adrian. He will not just kill me but destroy the entire town!"

Isaac chuckled and glanced at the man by the door. He shrugged and laughed more. "Father insisted."

Nata looked around the guildhall, meeting eyes with all of the members, her eyes full of despair.

"Who are these people, Nata?" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing the keys at her belt. Nata glanced at the blond woman and shook her head.

"This is my brother, Isaac. The other man is also my brother, Adrian. Makarov, take everyone and _run_. Get everyone in Magnolia out. I cannot fully control my magic and there is a chance I might hurt everyone. I will not be responsible for those who are left."

"Oh look at this. You're so _responsible_ now, aren't ya Natty? Trying to save lives, even though you're just a killer. You're worse than me. You're the one who decimated a whole village, killing hundreds of innocents. But now you're on an integrity streak, huh. Trying to be good? Look at me Natty. Look at me!" Isaac snarled. Nata forced herself to look her brother in the eye.

"I hate you," Nata whispered. A drop of the multi-colored liquid fell to the floor and burned a hole into the floor.

"It doesn't have to go this way, little sister. We don't have to fight. We can just go on home right now. Dad has agreed to forgive you. Even Claren feels bad for hurting you're tiny little feelings. He's sorry he betrayed you."

Nata said nothing to her brother. She instead turned to Romeo, who stood by the door, watching Isaac, fearful. "Get away from the door, Romeo. Adrian will kill you just for getting in his way. He is a mindless beast."

"Oh, Natty. Don't speak ill of your little brother. He has feelings too...even though they're mutated," Isaac scolded. He turned to Mirajane who stood behind the bar, her eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"Can you get me something to eat? I'm ravenous," Isaac gave his most charming smile and Mira scowled.

With a flash of light, Mira had changed into her Satan Soul and her hand flashed out to grasp Isaac's throat. Isaac was quicker though and dodged Mira's hand by a hair's breath, his katana out and it's cold steel pressed to Mira's throat. The silver-haired woman glowered at the man. Isaac leaned forward, his nose almost brushing against Mira's cheek.

"Now that's a look I could get used to," Isaac breathed against Mira's neck.

"Get away from her." Makarov was seated at the bar, drinking from a beer. His eyes flicked over to Isaac then to Nata. Isaac tilted his head slightly and and wide grin split his mouth.

"Ahh, Makarov. Grandfather."

"Isaac, the eldest," Makarov replied.

"So glad you remembered," Issac replied sarcastically.

"_Makarov!_" Nata snarled angrily. The guild members turned to her shocked. "Get everyone out of here. Right. Now."

Makarov stared at his granddaughter surprised. "Mira, take the rest of the guild and evacuate the town."

"Master," Mira chuckled. "Have you learned anything. We are a family and we fight together." Light erupted from Mira and there she stood in her Sitri form and the magic pressure in the room plummeted. Nata was also knocked off her feet and flew into the wall. She turned herself slightly, in midair, and landed on the heels of her foot. She immediately pushed off and launched herself forward and punched her brother.

She caught him off guard and he destroyed the bar as he landed against it. Nata stood where her brother had stood only seconds before. Steam rose off her skin and she turned to the rest of the guild.

"Get the magic counsel immediately!" Nata snapped. She snapped her wrist and multicolored liquid dripped from her fingertips. She sprayed it forward and it landed against Isaac. The man jumped back as Nata's liquid magic burned through his clothes.

"Shit, Nata." Isaac sighed. "That hurt."

"Whoops," Nata shrugged, grinning. "Don't make me angry, Isaac. You know what happens."

"I can handle it," Isaac chuckled, grinning at the prospect of fighting his more powerful sister.

Nata began to laugh and the magic pressure in the room began to rise. Slowly, Nata's form began to change, starting with her skin. Black cracks appeared all along her body. Her hair began to float and rearrange itself while her aura began to glow silver and her eyes grew even more brighter. Her lips became fuller and her bustline grew bigger, popping the top button of her dark green button-up. Curling horns erupted from her head.

The guild stared at Nata in shock before glancing at Mira. The appearance of their powers were almost exactly alike. Nata took a step forward and the wood floor cracked underneath her feet. Nata laughed but her voice had changed octaves.

"You're no longer Nata, are you?" Isaac whispered, his dark blue eyes filled with horror. He took a small step back and his katana dropped slightly.

The young woman threw her head back and laughed showing that her incisors had grown quite long. "Bingo." She clucked her tongue and winked in Isaac's direction. "Why don't we get started?" The woman glanced around, smiling dangerously before lifting her hand.

Deep within her body, Nata stared at her other self as it - no - she controlled the body. Nata watched, not putting up as much of a fight as she should have. Niam was dangerous. Nata and Niam stared at each other, sizing each other up. They both looked basically the same. Same clothes, same eye color and same basic facial structure. The biggest differences were the jagged black cracks all over Niam's body and the horns. Everything else was simple. Niam's bust size was slightly larger and their hair was styled differently. Nata kept her hair back in a high ponytail with a long bit of bangs styled in a sharp fashion going to her forehead while Niam let her hair grow out to her waist, the bangs staying in place.

"You're just gonna use me again just while I'm useful again? We're in this together, aren't we? Shouldn't we strive for everything together? We are the same person, after all," Niam smiled, showing her large incisors, another difference between the two.

"Why would I do that?" Nata asked, looking away. "I give you chances over and over again and yet you betray me and hurt me!" Niam strode forward and slapped Nata hard enough to leave a mark.

"Stop relying on other people, Nata!" Niam snapped. "We may not be the same exact person but you cannot disagree that we are just two different versions of the same person!"

"As if!" Nata stomped her foot. "If anything we are different halves of the same person. Neither of us are whole."

"Did you just fucking _stamp your foot?_" Niam injected. "What are you, five?"

"Shut up," Nata growled. "Get back to the conversation, dumbass. And whenever I try to share the body you totally take over everything!"

"That's because you're stupid and you do everything weird! Now leave me alone, I'm trying to kill Isaac." Niam turned her back to Nata and focused on the outside world.

"I'm not about to let you kill our brother!" Nata marched forward and pushed Niam down.

Niam turned to her other self and jumped back up to her feet. "Get it through your head, Nata, that no one is looking out for you except for yourself! Isaac will kill you if you don't get rid of him first! How many times do I have to say this to you, don't both relying on anybody else, they'll just stab you in the back!" Niam jabbed Nata in the chest.

"We went through exactly the same thing, Niam. Why is it that you hold all this anger and regret while I have already forgotten the past!"

"It's because you are weak! You do not have enough strength to believe in yourself and fulfill your revenge!" Niam snapped throwing her arm forward.

"Do not mistake forgetting and forgiving, Niam. I am not foolish enough to ever forgive Dad for what he did to us!" Nata snarled. She took a step forward and Niam tilted her head slightly. She turned back to the outside world where everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Everything that happened within the body happened at an incomprehensible speed.

"I'll get rid of Isaac."

Nata made a sound and Niam rolled her eyes and turned to her other self.

"Fine, I won't kill him. I'll just seriously injure him and hope that the injuries he sustains kill him."

"I'm pretty sure that still counts as murder, Niam," Nata sighed. She gestured for Niam to continue and waited for her turn to step in.

* * *

**The story is finally getting into the action part of it all and I hope you all enjoy it more. Anyway, I'll probably publish the next chapter sooner than I had planned originally but okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Niam lifted her hand up and the place where Issac had stood blew up, sending him crashing through the wall, either dead or unconscious.

The silver-eyed woman turned to the taller man at the door. Adrian stared at his sister, his dark blue eyes almost black. He was silent and motionless but the woman laughed, she walked forward and her fur coat slipped off. Even wearing something as practical as the button-up, Niam seemed very intimidating.

"I remember when you were younger. You were such a talker. Just _yip yip yip_ all the time. It was so annoying! But now I miss your little voice." Niam made an exaggerated sad face and stalked forward, as if a lioness. Niam held her hand out and her multi-colored liquid pooled out and hardened into a silver sword.

Niam chuckled again and raced forward, bringing her sword forward in an unforgiving strike. In the blink of an eye, Adrian had taken out his sword and blocked Niam's. Adrian slowly turned his head and met Niam's eyes.

"Shit," Niam jumped back and landed on a table. Adrian took another step forward, ignoring the rest of the guild, dragging his grossly enormous sword behind him.

Natsu stepped forward, his palms blazing. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm fired up!" Natsu leapt forward and Niam turned to the pink-haired man shocked.

"You're going to let him die, Niam!" Nata pushed her other self out of the way and leapt in front of Natsu.

Adrian's blade came down quicker than Nata expected. It cut her stomach open like paper then quickly returned to Adrian's side. The guild stared in shocked, watching as Nata fell to the floor with a thud.

"Fuck you Adrian," Nata growled, squeezing the giant wound across her torso closed. "That hurt."

Adrian watched his older sister struggle to her feet, her silver sword dragging across the ground. In the blink an of an eye, Adrian sheathed his sword and stepped forward. Nata immediately leaned back but Niam stopped her.

"Wait. He's about to do something," Niam whispered, leaning forward to look at her larger, younger brother.

Adrian stared at his younger sister for a moment before leaning in and inclining his head against hers. Adrian closed his eyes and Nata held back her nostalgic tears. He let go of his sister and slowly walked out of the guild. Nata fell to the floor, fighting off unconsciousness. Only Wendy reacted, running to Nata's side. The guild members stared after Adrian, shocked, until Elfman and Cana raced out to go after him. When they got out of the guildhall, Adrian was gone.

Wendy knelt by Nata's side, using all the magic she had to close Nata's wound. Nata groaned slightly.

"It'll be okay, the major wounds are healing up nicely. After that, I can stitch you up." Wendy told Nata quickly.

"I thought the shock would have kicked in by now," Nata chuckled, gritting her teeth against the pain. She gasped suddenly as Wendy touched a particularly painful part of her.

"Sorry," Wendy said quietly.

"No problem," Nata muttered. "Everything's A-okay. You just have to - " Nata broke off, cringing from another bout of pain.

"You're going to be okay, Nata. I staunched all the major bleeding," Wendy told the older girl. Wendy glanced up to stare at Nata who stared up at the ceiling, her eyes still clear. By now, her eyes should have clouded by now with pain and she should have gone in shock. Somehow, Nata was still hanging on by pure willpower.

"Thanks Wend." Nata gasped, her eyes fluttering. She opened her mouth to say something else but fell unconscious before she could.

* * *

"Shit."

Mira awoke with a start from Nata's bedside. The purple-haired woman sat up in the infirmary beds. She had lifted up her shirt to look at her wounds.

"Oh, Wendy tells me that they're bad, but not as bad as they look," Mira reported, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Shit," Nata repeated. "I was trying to tell Wendy this, before I fell unconscious." Nata slowly peeled back the bandage to show large, ugly stitches.

"Stop that," Mira sat forward. "You'll infect the wounds."

"Yeah. I understand. As I was saying, I tried telling it to Wendy, but I fell unconscious. Adrian's sword doesn't just cut through skin, it cuts through soul and poisons it."

Mira leaned away from the purple-haired woman, staring at her, surprised. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like," Nata muttered, pulling at the skin around the wound. "Fixing it is a painful ordeal but my magic was made specifically to fight against Adrian, at least one aspect of him."

Mira tilted her head forward to stare at Nata's stitches. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, the only thing that can be done is to stab myself," Nata sighed, holding her hand out. Her magic slowly began to pool out and take the form of a sword.

"_What?_" Mira jumped back, standing from her seat.

"Oh. I realize how that might sound," Nata chuckled, glancing up. "No, I don't plan on suicide. I'm not sure how to explain this except that I'll scream and most-likely pass out from pain. Wish me luck!"

"_What?_" Mira inched forward to look at what Nata was doing. Mira gasped as she suddenly noticed all the scars across Nata's body. Some seemed relatively new while most of them looked years old.

Nata noticed the white-haired woman's stare and glanced down at herself. "Yeah, some of them are pretty bad. I've had most of these for a few years, now. Most of them are from my father." Mira glanced at Nata sharply before returning her attention to the sword in the purple-haired woman's hand.

Nata sent one last grin to Mira before plunging it into her gut. Mira stared at the girl hesitantly. Nata sighed.

"Ow."

"Yeah, I would think so!" Mira growled. "Do you need me to pull it out? Or…something?"

"Nah," Nata muttered. "It'll melt in a minute and heal everything up."

Mira paused. "You're telling me your magic sword is going to _melt_ inside of you and heal your _soul_?"

"Yep," Nata nodded. She gasped suddenly and let out a low groan. "_Mother of God!_" Nata yelped. She cringed again then curled up into a ball. Slowly, the sword stuck in her gut began to shrink down.

"Is it melting now?" Mira asked.

Nata nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "Healing one's soul can be considered one of the most painful ordeals ever. I am unable to describe the feeling of your own soul regenerating. Super refreshing."

"Yeah," Mira replied, paying special heed to the young woman's sarcasm. "What can I do?"

Nata glanced up at the woman, her silver eyes sharp with pain. "Nothing. You can leave if you want. I'm gonna pass out soon anyway. The pain in unimaginable." Nira winced again and gripped the blanket on her bed. Nata moved her hand to dig her fingers into her palm. Blood raced down her wrist and dripped down to the bed sheets. Mira did not move and Nata winced again as agony overcame her. Nata glanced one last time at Mira before her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

It took Nata two days to wake up. She was alone when she sat up and groaned. Nata pulled her shirt up to stare at the stitches. Someone had cleaned them up recently and nothing oozed out as Nata had predicted.

"Hey, we made friends," Niam grinned from the couch that she had imagined in their mind.

"Correction: I made friends," Nata growled in rely.

"You've always been so over possessive of our stuff. _'it's my toy'_ , _'it's my body'_. It's super annoying."

"It _is_ my body," Nata growled.

"Our body," Niam corrected, she sat up from the couch and stalked across the floor of their mind, her feet smashing into their father's symbol which had been etched with magic into their mind. Niam stretched and yawned, flashing her razor sharp incisors.

"If I had those I wouldn't get hit on by so many sleazy weirdos."

"At least you get hit on," Niam muttered. "Come on, get up. You have a mission to fulfill."

"And what is that?" Nata chuckled, glancing at her other self.

"To get up, survive, and join Fairy Tail."

Nata glanced at Niam and sighed. "Yeah and why would they let me join. Now all of them have seen you."

"And maybe they'll accept that," Niam said slowly.

Nata paused before she said anything. "And maybe they won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Nata struggled to her feet and made her way out of the infirmary, using the wall as support. She stumbled out of the doors and caught herself on some railing. The guild members glanced up and raced to Nira's side and somehow, Elfman had picked her up but handed her off to Gray, to Erza, then to Natsu. Nata struggled away from his arms but Natsu's grip was tight and he gently placed her down in a booth.

"I don't need your help," Nata growled, slouching angrily.

"Friends help each other," Lucy replied, smiling reassuringly. She met Nata's gaze for a moment before glancing away, out of shame or fear, Nata could not tell. Erza slid into the opposite side of the booth as her and the rest of the members dispersed, staying in hearing range.

"So," Erza began glancing around, she turned back and brown eyes met Nata's silver ones in an even gaze. Nata was grateful that there was not an ounce of fear within her. Maybe hesitation, but not fear. Nata hated fear.

"Yes?" Nata asked. She already knew what the question was but the lead up was almost always amusing to watch.

"What was that?" Erza asked pointedly. The scarlet-haired woman had always been very straightforward.

"Who," Nata corrected. "That was Niam. My other self."

"Other self?" Erza questioned, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"I am unsure what else to call her. She's always there, within my mind. We've been together for as long as I can remember. We share this body but Niam's magical pressure is so intense that it changes the form slightly.

"Like Mira's Satan Soul."

"Not at all," Nata shook her head. "I don't change magic and bodies, I change consciousness. Mirajane's magic name is misleading, she is not changing souls, as I am, she is just changing her body and magic. In my case, a whole other person takes over."

Erza nodded slowly, looking over Nata curiously. Mira walked over from behind the bar. She smiled tentatively before sitting next to Erza. Nata did not know Mira will but the white-haired young woman was kind and always treated Nata with respect.

"Adrian got away but the Magic Council captured your other brother, Issac. Makarov accompanied them and assisted them in escorting your brother to the headquarters," Mira reported with a smile. Nata raised an eyebrow. _What was wrong with this woman? All she does is smile. It's sickening_. For some reason, Nata itched the slap the look off the kinder woman's face. Despite her sweet smile, there was a different emotion underneath the layers of protection.

"Thank you for making sure I did not die. I will never be able to repay you. I will follow Makarov and make sure Issac does not escape. He is more dangerous than Makarov expects."

Nata nodded her head once again to the guild before walking out of the building. She had almost gotten past the gates when a hand caught her arm. She turned around to find Mirajane staring at her, her sapphire blue eyes incredibly intense.

"You're part of Fairy Tail, now. You're not going alone." The older woman dragged Nata back into the guild hall and smiled smartly. She led Nata to the bar and rummaged behind it before she popped back up with a stamp pad.

"What is that?" Nata asked, tilting her head.

The rest of the guild smiled, a few members seemed slightly hesitant but Mira was insistent and she smiled at Nata and showed her the symbol. Nata's eyes widened for moment before she looked back up at Mirajane.

"Where do you want it?" Mira asked slowly.

Nata thought for a moment before turned to glance at her guildmates. She turned and slipped her fur-lined coat off her shoulders. She tossed the coat over the back of a chair and began to unbutton her shirt. The men in the room turned bright red and tried to look away. Nata tried to hide her chuckle but Erza noticed and snorted as well.

"Are you sure that's where you want it?" Niam asked slowly. "It's permanent."

"Everything worthwhile is permanent," Nata replied with a dangerous look.

"It'll look good there, hiding the scars of our past."

"Not hiding or covering or even replacing. It goes over them, to show it's importance. Fairy Tail's importance is far more important than the scars my father's whip left on my back."

"Good." Niam nodded and took her seat back on her couch, she looked around, boredly. "I think your boobs got smaller."

"Shut up," Nata rolled her eyes.

Mira did well, hiding her surprise from the pale scars lining Nata's back. She immediately pressed the stamp against the spot right under the base of the neck and when she pulled back, a silver Fairy Tail mark shimmered. Nira buttoned her shirt quickly and swung the jacket over her shoulders. She was one of them now. Tears threatened to spill down her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Nata turned to Mira and smiled once again. If she kept this up, her face would get stuck like this.

"Thank you, Mirajane. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"No, you already did. You saved Natsu."

Nata swallowed and nodded. Mira smiled back and this time, it did not hide resentment or bitterness underneath. Mira clapped her hands and the guildmates shifted their attention to the white-haired woman.

"Nata and I will go after Makarov and Issac. The rest of you, stay here. More enemies may show up. Nata, will you explain to the guild who else might show up and their magic properties?"

"Of course," Nata nodded, surprised at Mira's commanding tone.

"Mira?" Lisanna stepped forward, tilting her head. "_You're_ going on a mission?"

Mira turned to her younger sister, their sapphire eyes identical. "I think it's time for the demon to come out and play." Mira laughed again, but this time it was slightly satanical and sadistic. Mira turned to Nata. "I'm ready when you are."

**And so the Mira-Nata Mission arc begins! This will probably take only a few chapters filled with feels and sadness as the two women connect over their similar powers...and also talk about Laxus.**


End file.
